User talk:Suebeesee
Welcome to Fairy Tail Couples Wiki! Welcome Suebeesee to ! Thank you for your edit to the StingLu page and joining our wiki community. There's a lot of things to do here, so I hope that you continue sharing your time with us by contributing to the wiki. *Take a look on our ' ' to see what other editors are working on as well as where you can help. *Before you start editing, please go over our wiki's local Policies and Guidelines. This is to give you a better understanding how we handle our articles as well as what behavior is expected from you. *If you want to find out more about the wiki, check out our Wiki Guide. *For any questions and inquires, leave a message to any of our Administrators' talk page. *If you want to have a job done or join in a community effort it improving the wiki, go check on our Guilds and Teams. *If you want to meet and greet fellow editors, you can go to ' '. Please let me know if you need anything from me. Just leave a message on my talk page and I will get to you as soon as possible! Cinnamon sugar (talk) 01:09, March 26, 2015 (UTC) New Pages Hey there~! Thanks for your contribution to the wiki but I had to delete your Erza vs. Mirajane page since there is no common love interest between them, whether it be canon or fanon. Your StingLu page, however, is almost completely empty. Please fill in the necessary information like character description, history, relationship, and synopsis to make it a legit article. If you have any question, feel free to message me. Happy editing~! [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 14:33, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Rename Please do not rename the Silver x Mika page or any other page. That is not you job but my job especially when the discussion is still open. The decision to rename page is not yours to make. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 00:34, April 9, 2015 (UTC) You have yet again rename the Silver x Mika on your own. If you do this again you will be blocked from the wiki. This is my second warning. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 15:02, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Image Violation 13:39, June 3, 2015 (UTC)}} Re:Silver X Mika I'm glad that you actually take the time to message me, so I can finally tell you the reason why it is only admins who can properly rename the pages. One is to prevent edit conflict, other users tend to rename articles on what the think is right for example despite Jellal being the correct way to spell his name, some fans still call him Gerald and thus the pairing name is Gerza. Another would be to lessen redirects. Redirects happen when one page is renamed. Only admins have the power to remove redirects but if they don't know a page has been renamed, the redirect will remain. In fact, the only reason why I saw you renamed the page because I decided to clean up the wiki that day. I will take a look on the talk page today and rename the article according to the winning entry. I saw your request on The Imaginators Guild's talk page and hopefully someone can get right to it soon. We still have a couple pairing not yet made like Doranbolt x Lahar, Cana x Lucy, and Kagura x Yukino so this request may take some time to make. If you want to have a signature made, I suggest you go and follow the step-by-step guide. Thanks [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 07:58, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Categories Hey, I have to remove the categories in your user page as the categories are used only to group pages with a similar theme, such as couples, rivals, or any other wiki related articles or features and the categories you added are not. The categories is not for personal use. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 07:40, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Re:StingRo or Stingue? When the page was created, it was named StingRo but it is true Stingue is the more commonly known name but we need the community agreement to have the name changed before I can rename it. Please see the page's talkpage for updates on it. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 12:30, June 21, 2015 (UTC)